


A Heart Divided

by closetcellist



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: Lord Thaddeus Beck thinks he is a very good poet--he muses on how difficult it is to like two people at once
Kudos: 4





	A Heart Divided

Rising in the morn, she greets me  
brighter than the sun, as fair  
her voice a songbird singing sweetly  
flowers braided in her hair

What luck was mine, what joy, what blessing?  
that I walk with her in light  
my heart aglow with love, confessing  
nothing else has been so right

  
She the beauty of my dreaming  
eyes as bright as morning dew  
berry lips that kiss, beseeching  
nothing ever part we two

Yet, dark night descends and beckons  
shades the stain upon my soul  
goodness, light, recede each second  
desires else now take control

Were two beings e're more different  
than my queen of light and you?  
Yet I feel my love's not misspent  
though it cleaves my heart in two

You speak--my thoughts engage, delighted  
you move and I am moved as well  
and to know this love's requited!  
brings life to every single cell

Can one say which love is truer  
when both my heart and soul enflame?  
and God above the only viewer  
sees my struggle all in vain


End file.
